darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Remrof
Matthew Remrof, often just called 'Remrof', is a Forsaken Death Knight and one of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner's soldiers. He is a commander of his own guard group whose aim is to protect the Tirisfal Glades and other parts of Lordaeron from the worgen, Alliance, or anything else that poses a threat to the Forsaken or the Undercity. He dislikes most things, especially anything that views Forsaken as Scourge savages. He has a strong dislike fo r orcs because of that. Appearance Remrof usually wears his black Death Knight armour, as well as a dark grey hood, a grey and blue cape, and he also wears an Undercity Tabard. Also, he usually carries around his greatsword, which is glowing with unholy energy. He has light blue eyes, like most, if not all death knights possess. His skin is a light, grey colour and he has long, black hair that is usually covered by his hood. Most of his face is still intact, as he does not have his jaw, eyes, or any other body part missing. Background Some time before the First War, Matthew Remrof was born in Gilneas City. He was his parents' only child, and lived a happy life until he became a teenager, and he and his family moved out of Gilneas to Lordaeron, where they settled in the village of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. It was very peaceful there, and Remrof eventually became a Hillsbrad Guard. Many years later, he fell in love with a girl in the village named Ilsa. Several years later, they got married and had a child named David, after the boy's grandfather. Although, the Third War began and Arthas Menethil became a death knight working for the Lich King, Ner'zhul. He went on a rampage through Lordaeron and slayed his father, King Terenas Menethil, and sent the Scourge to kill anything they could find. Ilsa and David were killed by the Scourge, and Remrof also died fighting the Scourge, too. He was resurrected shortly as a Forsaken, and served the Lich King until he was broken free by Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Now depressed and lonely, Remrof decided to get revenge for what had been done to him and helped fight the Scourge back into the plaguelands, doing all he could to prevent them invading Lordaeron once again. When the Dark Portal reopened and the blood elves settled in Quel'Thalas, Remrof heard about the mindless Scourge wondering the Ghostlands, and so went to Tranquillien and allied with the blood elves to help fight the Scourge there. But alas, Remrof once again became the Lich King's servant when Arthas awoke from the Frozen Throne in Northrend. When the invasions of Stormwind and Orgrimmar happened with the poison grain turning ordinary people into ghouls and frost wyrms attacking the cities, Remrof travelled to Orgrimmar and helped defend it from the Scourge threat once again. But he fell in battle, and woke up in Acherus: The Ebon Hold, the Scourge necropolis floating above the Scarlet Enclave. He served the Lich King once again, his memory lost. As the days and weeks went by, Remrof slowly regained small fragments of his memory, and became a Knight of the Ebon Blade when he was betrayed by the Lich King at the Battle for Light's Hope. He regained much of his memory as he returned to the Undercity, and when he learned about how Remrof had dedicated his undeath to fighting the Scourge, he decided to go to Northrend and fight the Scourge once again. When Grand Apothecary Putress bombed the Wrathgate with the plague, Remrof went back to Tirisfal to help reclaim the Undercity from Putress and Varimathras. When they had been defeated, Remrof decided to go back to Northrend to fight the Scourge. After years in the frozen wastelands of Northrend, the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade defeated the Lich King. Having achieved his one main goal, Remrof returned from Northrend to the Undercity, now able to rest in his undeath. When the Shattering came to Azeroth, Remrof once again donned his armour and sword, and was one of the Forsaken soldiers ordered by the new warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, to break down the Greymane Wall and take Gilneas from the humans. But when they did break through the Greymane Wall, they found not humans, but worgen: wolf-like creatures that hunt and howl like wolves, but stand upright on two legs like a man. After chasing most of the worgen out of Gilneas in the Battle for Gilneas City, Remrof continued to serve as a loyal soldier to Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, being appointed commander of the Tirisfal Guard. The Tirisfal Guard appears to have disbanded for unknown reasons, but Remrof is still active and fighting for the Banshee Queen, helping whever he is needed. Category:Characters